


Tricked Ya!

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Derek Hale, Derek Comes Back, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Ships It, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Spark Stiles Stilinski, sbhello, sbhospital, sbmotw, sbyeti, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles is going to prove that his magic can mean that he can help the pack, there is more to him then sarcasm and fragile bones now.He never imagined it going like this.





	Tricked Ya!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kira_Dattei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/gifts).



> Be aware this is one of the last stories I wrote for Bingo and yes there is obviously more I could have done with it but I was going against the clock for the posting.
> 
> Be kind. Thank you.

This was going to be the best joke ever, it had taken Stiles six months to learn the spell and to make sure it wouldn’t be permanent but everyone was always making fun of him because of his fragile bones and sarcasm line. Maybe now they would notice that he could indeed be useful.

He crept around the building in the Preserve where the rest of the pack was preparing for a run (which he wasn’t invited to). He could hear Scott trying to wrangle the others. Not that they were being very obedient, probably because Scott was a baby Alpha and he didn’t know how to use his big boy voice when he is telling the others to do something.

Not like Derek, who’s presence as an alpha was daunting and sometimes when he was just being soft with the betas, Stiles wished he could drag the other man off to the bedroom and ravish him. But after saving Cora’s life and losing the others, Derek had left. Scott was left with Liam, Malia, Isaac and Kira as well as the human pack members Lydia, Mason and Stiles.

Lydia refused to even come out into the woods on run nights and Mason was busy mooning over some new guy.

Stiles was the only one who inevitably felt left out and cast aside by his best friend but no more.

Scott howled after a minute and then they took off and Stiles started jogging after them, he knew the route they would take and used his knowledge of the preserve to outflank them, catching the blur of his one white fur and oversized arms.

His hearing, made stronger by the form he was wearing and the magical spell to augment his abilities put Stiles on the same level as the wolves so he knew when the stopped in a nearby clearing to roughhouse with each other and started towards the clearing to start the planned prank.

At first is was just circling, catching the whines or shifts in temperament when the wolves realized there was something in the woods with them. Then he came close enough that any one of them looking in the right direction would see him.

That’s when he heard the first exclamation, “What the hell is that?” Stiles was sure that was Liam, his voice breaking in a way that Stiles was going to make fun of him for later.

“Is that a…?” Isaac asked and Stiles wished the body he was in could chuckle, mostly what came out was a guttural sound, more like a growl than anything close to amusement.

“Holy shit, is that an Abominable Snowman?” Liam exclaimed.

“A Yeti?” Scott asked and Stiles forced himself not to fist pump as he started comically like he’d suddenly realized he was seen and started running away from the pack so he could make his reappearance as Stiles.

“Whatever it is, we need to get it before it hurts someone in town. Take it down!”

At that Stiles paused for a second and turned, forgetting that he couldn’t speak and his question came out as an angry growl which only spurred the werewolves faster. Stiles turned and screeched as he ran away, using as much of the magic augmentation spell to pour on the speed but the werewolves could run so much faster.

He didn’t make it far before something grabbed him at the ankle and he tripped forward in disgrace, realizing it was Malia in her coyote form. Stiles flipped over and tried to shake his ex-girlfriend’s teeth out of his ankle. He kicked out viciously when she just tightened on him and after several more kicks, she let go with a whimper and Stiles closed his eyes and tried to focus on the spell that would return in him to his human form.

It wasn’t the conclusion he was hoping for but maybe it would keep him from being torn apart by the werewolves or cut up for study by Deaton Jr.

But he couldn’t shed the other form, leaving him at the mercy of the pack as they surrounded him and someone knocked him out just as he was thinking _‘oh fuck! I didn’t think this through.’_

 

Derek was driving the Camaro past the Welcome to Beacon Hills sign when he got the call. He saw that it was Scott’s number and answered, sighing a little when he asked, “What?”

“So, we found a Yeti.”

Derek frowned, “You found a what?”

“A Yeti, you know an Abominable Snowman. It was in the Preserve. We have it captured in the woods, I called Lydia to put down a circle of mountain ash but I actually have no idea if its supernatural so I don’t know if the mountain ash will keep it inside.”

“Well of course it won’t,” Derek scoffed and when Scott sighed sadly he continued, “A Yeti is a mythical creature, so no Mountain Ash isn’t going to work. It’s got to be something else.”

“Can I send you a picture? I already sent one to Argent and he just sent back some cryptic message about playing games with him.”

Derek rolled his eyes, if he’d told Argent any of this, he could understand why the hunter thought the younger man was pulling his leg. “You don’t need to send me anything, I am on my way into town. I’ll come to the preserve and check out this ‘Yeti’ thing.”

“You’re back in town?” Scott asked, sounding nervous through the phone connection.

“It is my home town and I’m coming back.” It was none of Scott’s business why he was really back, it was his business and Stiles’s business. If Stiles wanted to tell Scott about it later then so be it. He’d been texting with Stiles for weeks and when Derek realized that he wanted to where Stiles was and he was willing to be in Beacon Hills for that reason alone Derek had packed a bag and headed back. Derek tracked the GPS location to Scott’s phone and said, “Going to be there in about ten minutes.”

Scott sighed and hung up without saying a word and Derek rolled his eyes and made the rest of the trip as quickly as he could. He wondered at the last minute before he got out of the Camaro at the edge of the Preserve why Scott hadn’t asked Stiles about the creature. Derek didn’t know a better person to go to with supernatural questions, Stiles did everything in his power to be useful though he already was.

Then again, Scott was really good at forgetting his best friend, the Wild Hunt notwithstanding. With a direction from his map app in mind, Derek took off running and made the trip to where Scott was waiting with the others and the large creature in the circle of Mountain Ash. Lydia was staring at the creature in surprise, Derek could understand why.

The creature was covered in white fur, with broad shoulders and a tapered waist. It was almost comical who oversized it was. Derek walked forward and nodded to Lydia who was dressed for a date rather than a trek in the woods. So everything was normal in Beacon Hills, it seemed.

Derek took a deep breath, frowning in surprise when he scented Stiles and looked around, finally catching Scott’s gaze, “Where’s Stiles?”

Scott shrugged, “I don’t know, he was all pissed because he wasn’t invited to the moon run and I haven’t really called him.”

“I can smell him, like he’s here.”

Scott’s hands flopped at his side, “I don’t know what to tell you man but is that really the important thing right now?”

Derek rolled his eyes and stepped closer to the creature, only getting another whiff of Stiles and looking around again in confusion. “Look, I don’t think that Yetis are really so this is something else. Have you done any research yet, I know Stiles made sure that the bestiary was accessible to your smart phones.”

“How do you know that?” Scott asked.

Derek looked at the alpha, “I talk to Stiles.”

Scott’s eyes flashed red and Derek looked back at the creature on the ground as it started to stir. The werewolves in the clearing shifted, agitated as the creature’s head came off the ground and immediately jumped to its feet and grabbed its head, groaning. Liam and Malia were growling while Derek scented magics and Stiles.

The creature looked around and growled and muttered as it looked around at the people surrounding it. Then it stepped out of the circle, backing up slowly, hands raised and looking frightened.

“Stiles?” Derek whispered.

“Oh my god, Derek, Stiles isn’t here!”

The creature looked at Scott for a moment then shifted to keep an eye on Liam and Malia who were moving to flank him. Derek kept watching the creature as it quickly moved to stand straight, holding his big furred hands in front of him, fingers steepled together and Derek got another whiff of Stiles and the scent of magic deepened.

“Wait, Scott. I think Stiles is here. I can smell him. Can’t you?”

Scott growled, his eyes turning red again just as an aura surrounded the unknown creature and Malia looked ready to pounce, her muscles bunching. Liam’s eyes were gold and his cuspids extended. Derek didn’t think, he just acted. Derek threw himself in front of the creature just as Malia jumped and he pushed his cousin away.

“No, just listen!” Derek demanded.

“You’re not in charge here!” Scott snarled and motioned for Liam to attack. Derek fell into a defensive position, just as something happened behind him but he couldn’t look because Liam was attacking. He blocked the attack quickly and shoved Liam backwards but Malia, in her coyote form jumped at the creature and locked her jaws over the shoulder and neck of the yeti who seemed to be shrinking.

When Malia bit down the creature shrieked, the sound of the scream changing a little at a time, while it shrank in on itself. Derek turned back because Liam was attacking again so he pushed the beta back who struck a nearby tree with enough force to splinter a bit of the trunk. When Derek turned, his eyes widened at the sight of Stiles on the ground, pale and bleeding with Malia’s teeth still shockingly clenched on his throat.

“Malia, let him go!” Derek snarled and she listened, whining when she realized who was at the mercy of her teeth and strong shifted jaw. Scott ran over and fell to his knees next to Stiles who was still bleeding sluggishly.

The stupid human smiled as he caught sight of Derek then he looked over at Scott and husked, “Tricked ya!”

“It was you!” Scott exclaimed while Derek pressed a hand to the wound on Stiles’s throat.

“Call someone now!” Derek shouted but Lydia was already on the phone, a hand clasped tightly over her mouth in shock and tears in her eyes as she told whoever was on the other end of the phone what the emergency was.

“Derek?” Stiles whispered then coughed, blood coating his lips a little.

“Don’t talk Stiles, you are going to be fine, okay!” Derek said it as a command and Stiles gave him that patented smirk that was all him.

“I’m glad… you’re here.”

Then he fainted and Derek leaned his head back and roared into the sky. The next couple hours faded in and out of focus, with the smells and sights of the hospital a constant and Melissa coming back to them for updates.

After three hours of Derek, Scott, Malia, Lydia and Sheriff Stilinski all waiting in the emergency room waiting area, Melissa finally came out smelling anxious but relieved and Derek reached out to grip Noah’s shoulder in comfort and relief. He looked over and leapt up to meet his longtime friend, “How is he?”

“He’s stabilized, lost a lot of blood and we had to do a lot of work on his throat and shoulder, I think he is going to make a good recovery but there’s something you probably need to know.”

“What?” Noah demanded.

“He’s pretty much going to be mute for a little while, the attack did a lot of damage to his vocal chords and then forcing himself to talk may have caused extra stress. He’s not going to seem like the same old Stiles for a little while but if we can all gang up on him and make sure that he heals well, I think he’s going to be just fine. But finding out he can’t talk…”

“God, he’s going to go mad,” Noah groaned.

Derek nodded because the man knew his son better than anyone while Malia whimpered in her little chair, sitting across the way from Scott who looked like he was about to vomit, again. He’d already thrown up in the forest and once after Stiles was delivered to the hospital.

Noah turned to the rest of the people in the sitting area, “Okay gang, its time to go home and get some sleep. I will call all of you with news as soon as I have any.”

Everyone got up without arguing and Derek frowned as he turned to follow the rest of them when Melissa placed a hand on his arm.

Derek turned and looked at her then shared at look with Noah, “Melissa?”

“Before he went under, he kept whispering your name. Maybe you could stay with Noah?”

“If he wants me to?” Derek asked gently.

Noah nodded and they reclaimed their seats, Derek turned and watched as the rest of the pack slunk out of the doors without looking back and he turned back to Noah, “What’s happening around here?”

Noah shrugged, waving his hands out in front of him before letting them hang between his legs, “Derek I have no idea these days, Stiles tells me everything and I am the one he screams himself awake with but the others. Its like there’s this chasm between Stiles and the others, its new and he’s worried he can’t fix it. I’m guessing that’s how this happened.”

Derek sighed, “He used magic to change himself into a Yeti, to trick the pack for some reason, maybe to prove he was useful. I didn’t get to talk to him much but recently he’d been really down it seemed like. Maybe I should have asked more questions.”

Noah clapped him gently on the shoulder, “We can only do so much Derek and you know as well as I do that if the kid decides not to say something, he won’t.”

“No lies detected,” Derek whispered and Noah snorted.

“Stiles says that sometimes.”

“I know,” Derek smiled and they both relaxed back in their chairs to wait.

 

The sun was high in the sky when they were finally shown to Stiles’s room where he was bandaged across his throat and shoulder, with wires and tubes hooked up to him and Derek wrinkled his nose at the utter lack of Stiles’s natural scent. Derek waited to see what Noah would do, he needed a cue here as he fought back his wolf’s desire to scent mark the other man and maybe just hold him safe for the rest of their lives.

Noah moved over to the right side of the bed and Derek on the left, which put him closer to the bandages that seemed to make Stiles look more pale and smaller in the hospital gown that was pulled down around his pectoral muscle. Noah reached out and pressed a gentle hand to Stiles’s shoulder and Derek followed suit, reaching for Stiles’s fingers and gripping them gently.

He felt the movement under his hand, heard the hitch in Stiles’s breathing and the slight uptick in his heartbeat. His eyes fluttered open and blearily looked around the room and caught sight of his dad then turned to see Derek as well.

He opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out.

Stiles’s eyes opened impossibly wide then Noah was rubbing his unmarred chest with his palm in a soothing and familiar method, like the father had been doing this for years. Noah spoke gently, “I know you are freaking right now but you need to not try to talk for a little while. Melissa and Doctor’s orders.”

Stiles gave his dad an incredulous look that made Derek snort before he looked down and apologized, “Not funny, I’m sorry.”

“No son, his face was pretty unbelieving, let me get your chart and call for the doctor.”

Just before his dad turned away to do that Stiles grabbed his arm and used his fingers to pantomime typing with his thumbs then putting it up to his ear.

“You don’t need your phone, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, then winced as it pulled at his wounds and wrappings.

Noah rolled his eyes and retrieved Stiles’s phone from somewhere in his jacket then turned back to his goal of finding a doctor to keep his reclatrant son in bed. Derek watched as Stiles moved to open something in his phone and started tapping out something. Derek watched him work, just trying to be comforting as best he could.

Then Stiles turned the phone around and Derek realized it was the notebook feature on his phone and Stiles wrote out a message there; _‘You’re here? Why are you here in Beacon Hills?’_

“I came to see you,” Derek responded and said nothing else. Stiles waited for a minute before he turned the phone back around while he rolled his eyes before he started tapping something else on the phone and turned it back.

Derek read the message, _‘You have the worst timing in the world, or rather I have the worst timing in the world. I’m glad you’re here with me, I just wanted to open my eyes and see you and my dad. I thought I was hallucinating before.’_

Derek leaned down and pressed his lips into Stiles’s cheek and letting the words whisper across his skin, “I’m glad to be here with you too.”

Stiles pressed closer then winced, Derek pressed a stilling hand to Stiles’s chest and wrapped the other around the back of his head. He watched as Stiles’s eyes glazed a little while the black veins appeared under Derek’s skin as he siphoned the pain from Stiles. There was a fair amount of it so Derek to dispersed it to his body and kept draining it from the brave, idiotic human.

“Why did you think pranking your werewolf pack by becoming a yeti on the full moon was a good idea?”

Stiles shrugged and shoved at Derek so he had enough space to tap out something on his phone. He turned it around and Derek read it, _‘I just wanted to show them that I could run with them. I’m not useless.’_

Derek sighed, this might not be his pack but Scott needed someone to remind him who had always been there for him. Stiles started tapping out another message and turned the phone around again.

_‘Stay with me?’_

Derek smiled, “Of course,” he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’s forehead then heard Noah clear his throat and he turned to look at the Sheriff, his cheeks flushing at being caught.

“You came home for him?” Noah asked.

Derek turned back to see Stiles had fallen asleep again for the moment, weakened from the pain drain before he moved to get off the bed when Stiles’s hand tightened on his imperceptibly so he stayed as Noah walked over to them. He pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head before he looked at Derek.

“I didn’t like that you were always around Stiles and the others, you didn’t seem capable of having friends your own age. You were in my station in handcuffs a lot in the early days and I remember when they found that girl’s body. I remember you mother asking me not to pursue you despite the romantic relationship you had with the child. I didn’t like you. And the Hales were really good at throwing the family name around before the fire.”

Derek looked away from the man, shame churning in his gut.

“But,” Noah continued after taking a deep breath. “You are not who you were. Leaving Beacon Hills gave you time to heal and you are not the same man who was in this town and in handcuffs in my station.”

Derek shrugged, rubbing Stiles’s skin gently with his swaying thumb trying to comfort himself with the skin contact.

“Take care of him, please?” Noah whispered and Derek’s head snapped up and over to stare in open mouthed shock. Noah smiled, “You’re a good man Derek, and my kid tried to tell me a long time ago that he was gay, though I’m pretty sure he’s more fluid than he thinks.”

“But he said…?” Derek started.

“Come on Derek, you think my generation never experimented with our sexuality. That night at the club when Stiles tried to tell me he was gay, I knew he was pulling my leg because I know what my kid is like when he’s trying to impress someone. I started figuring out when he was going to see you because he would change his clothes like three times before he would just get freaked about it and just leave his room a disaster. I know was Stiles is like when he’s trying to impress someone but your right, I made a mistake that night by shutting him down about a lie that hid the truth.”

Derek nodded but didn’t know what to say. He was pretty sure that was the most he’d ever heard the Sheriff say to him that didn’t have something to do with the sheriff’s station but maybe Stiles got the yammering from his dad.

Derek smiled, like father like son after all.

Noah talked to the doctor and Derek moved when the man came in and checked Stiles over. Saying that Stiles seemed to be doing well despite his inability to talk and the blood loss he suffered but it was going to be at least a week before he was allowed to even contemplate leaving the hospital.

Stiles groaned, the sound barely more than a whimpered soundless grunt so Derek pressed a hand to the top of his head, “I’ll be here every minute I can be.”

Noah nodded, “Me too kiddo.”

They passed the time watching Stiles sleep, playing soundless games of poker and Stiles communicating with his cell phone. Derek talked more in that hospital room than he had in months, having been living as a hermit for the past year before the FBI came stupidly chasing after him.

Derek talked about his extended family, the ones that hadn’t been in the fire. They talked about what Stiles had been doing with the FBI but he’d been on a break and returned to Beacon Hills before his next assignment. Now, Stiles had his father make the call to his superiors to say he’d been in an animal attack which they gave the hard side-eye until surprisingly Agent McCall vouched for some of the issues in Beacon Hills.

Derek had been camping out in the hospital room for four days before someone else from Beacon Hills came to see Stiles and it wasn’t who he was expecting but it wasn’t a surprise either.

“How is he?” Lydia asked gently from the door, her hands gripping a purse tightly as she wavered there like she didn’t know if she was welcome.

Derek waved her in, “He’s doing better, still talking on paper and his phone. Where is Scott and Malia?”

Lydia shrugged, “We were all screwed up in the head when we realized it was Stiles. Scott and Malia are swimming in guilt and I’m a little surprised that he didn’t tell me what he was doing.”

“Why?” Derek asked, he knew that Lydia and Stiles broke up after he came home when the Anuk Ite attacked, something that they both were more than amicable with. Stiles didn’t want to lose his friend and the separation proved to be impossible for both of them. Stiles had felt even more apart from her and after coming back Derek and everyone else had seen more attraction between Lydia and Parrish and even Jackson who was now gay. Stiles knew better from years of experience with Lydia that he didn’t want to have a relationship like that anymore.

All things that he’d chosen to talk to Derek about.

“He’s my friend and he liked to tell me about his pranks, no matter what happened between us, Stiles and I have been close all along.”

“And yet you didn’t come before today?” Derek asked.

Lydia glared at him, “Where the hell have you been Derek? You conveniently come back to town to ‘save the day’ and make the rest of us look bad. You don’t get to be all judge-y about this.”

Derek took a deep breath, he’d been talking to Stiles for weeks now so he didn’t feel like he was being a jerk about this. But then, it was possible that Stiles hadn’t told anyone that they were talking. He turned when Stiles started to shift and wake up so he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head, “Hey, Lydia is here.”

Stiles looked over to where Lydia was standing and smiled, lifting his free hand to wave. She smiled back and Derek could smell the tears before he saw them. Stiles lifted his other hand and beckoned her forward. Lydia jerked forward and pressed her lips into his knuckles and cried quietly with a little sniffle.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I didn’t know it was you.”

Stiles shook his head a little and pulled Lydia into a one-armed hug while Derek sat back and let them have a moment. He moved to stand, offering them some privacy but Stiles just tightened his hand around Derek’s and shook his head. Derek reclaimed his chair and sat silently as Lydia and Stiles talked.

After that, the others wandered in and had visits with Stiles but Noah and Derek were the only constants. Not even Scott came in more than once, he scolded Stiles for playing such a trick and glared at Derek, hugged him awkwardly and left.

By the time a week passed, Stiles was itching to leave and getting more and more desperate to speak out loud. The doctor checked the stitches and the bruising, did another set of xrays and tests and determeined that if Noah and someone (Derek) could keep him from jumping back into normal activity then he could sign off on Stiles continuing to recuperate at home.

“Derek, we have a spare bedroom and I could use the help keeping an eye on this idiot.”

Stiles gestured with one hand, a clear ‘Hey!’ kind of gesture and Derek smiled, “I would be honored.”

Derek and Noah got Stiles home and settled on the couch then set up a schedule and routine, including light work such as walks. They also figured out when to change bandages and Stiles stared at them in annoyance, using his cellphone to tell them both how much their coddling was not necessary.

Stiles started getting his voice back though it was still rough and difficult to speak but one of the first things Stiles said when he was allowed to speak again was, “Wanna go on a date with me Derek?”

To which Derek whispered, “Yes. Of course.”

Derek leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles’s cheek, feeling to smile under his lips. Yeah, this is exactly where he wanted to be and despite the Beacon in Beacon Hills issue Stiles was worth coming home for.


End file.
